Tools used to decorate cakes or similar baked goods are well known in the art. Typically, a baked good, such as a cake, includes a layer of icing or frosting that covers the top surface and/or the side surfaces of the baked good. It is often desirable to decorate the cake with a specific design, typically when the cake is for a specific occasion.
An example of a prior art icing tool is presented in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 275,723 issued to Leininger. The Leininger '723 patent illustrates a one piece cake decorating tool having a separate design pattern molded on opposing edges. A user grasps the tool in their hand and spreads it through the icing to decorate a cake. The decorating tool is limited, however, in the design patterns that may be formed on the cake since the tool has molded decorative edges.
Another example of an icing tool is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,779 issued to Talerico. The Talerico patent illustrates a hand held icing spreader having a plurality of tines that are dipped into a container of icing. The hand held spreader is then held over the baked good so that the icing drips off the spreader on to the baked good thereby providing a decoration on the baked good. The icing spreader, however, is not a simple decorating tool for uniformly and consistently applying the icing to the baked good or sculpting the icing on a baked good. Also, the hand held icing spreader is designed to enable the user to applied a design in the icing only to the top surface of the baked good.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an icing sculptor that enables a user to create a consistent decorative pattern on an iced baked good.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an icing sculptor that is easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an icing sculptor that is economical to produce.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an icing sculptor that enables the user to decorate the top and sides of a baked good in a variety of patterns.